


Date Night

by thegaymanisgay



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaymanisgay/pseuds/thegaymanisgay
Summary: Post movie, the burnish are finally free from most discrimination. Gueira takes Meis on a date where they reminisce on being truly free.AU where the promare stays! My piece for the Gueimei Firestorm Zine!
Relationships: Gueira & Meis (Promare)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Date Night

He’s beautiful. His long dark hair was pulled to the side, held in a sleek ponytail. His hair still fell in front of his eyes, giving a sense of mystery to the man Gueira had loved for years. Meis had done his makeup tonight too, purple eyeshadow, a thin line of eyeliner and dark lipstick. God he was beautiful. 

Chandeliers hung above them, a long white table cloth separating them. The centerpiece was lit with a dancing flame on a long white candle with a fresh red rose in a little glass vase. It was all so beautiful, Meis looked like he belonged in this fancy restaurant. Even the way he cut his food into smaller bites, placing it in his mouth with an elegance Gueira could never hope to have. 

He felt extremely out of place here. Awkward body movements as he struggled to keep his silverware from clicking too loudly against the plate, the way he opened his mouth too wide to take a bite, or how his voice raised in volume a little too much whenever he tried to speak. Even his outfit felt wrong. Meis had helped him pick it out, but the red bowtie was too stuffy, the white dress shirt too prone to stains. Gueira didn’t belong somewhere like this. Being on the run when the Burnish were being chased down had felt more fitting for him. Gueira liked getting to be wild, to not have to hold back on who he was. 

Nice places like this just weren't his thing. But he knew Meis enjoyed being pampered. He looked happy here, glancing up to Gueira with a small smile on his lips. It was enough to make Gueira settle down. He wanted to do something nice for Meis, that’s why he’d suggested such an expensive restaurant for date night, he knew Meis didn’t expect this of him, but he wanted to make him happy. If feeling like he was being suffocated by his own clothing for one night got Meis to feel good, he’d do it a thousand more times.

“Gueira.” Meis hummed, a gentle tap of his foot against Gueira’s leg under the table to grab his attention. Gueira met his gaze with a smile. He’d put up with a million worse things to see Meis look at him like this.

“Thank you for taking me here tonight. This restaurant is really lovely.” Meis hummed, he reached across the table with his free hand, taking Gueira’s in his own and lacing their fingers together. 

“Your hand is sweaty,” Meis snickered, “You nervous to be on a date with me?” 

“I could date you another five years and still get nervous.” Gueira chuckled, giving Meis’ hand a light squeeze. He’d never been more in love with anyone his entire life. While he was extremely comfortable around Meis, it was still almost startling how breathtaking Meis could be.

“I love you,” Meis hummed, lifting Gueira’s hand up to kiss the back, “I don’t think I’m what’s making you nervous right now though.”

Gueira deflated slightly. Sometimes it was vexing how well Meis could read right through him. 

“I’m just not used to this.” Gueira admitted, gesturing around with his eyes. Meis looked around, nodding in understandment. 

“It’s a lot different from when we were on the run.” He agreed, rubbing gentle circles on Gueira’s hand.

“There’s just so many rules to follow! Ones I don’t even know!” Gueira complained, careful to keep his voice steady.

“But I’m having a good time! With you, I like getting to be with you.” Gueira added, not wanting to complain his way through their date. Meis laughed softly, his smile showing even in his eye. 

“I do too,” Meis said sweetly, “You know what else I miss from being on the run?”

Gueira smirked, curious to see where Meis was going with this.

“What?”

“I miss Miami.”

Gueira laughed, covering his mouth with his other hand to try and contain his volume. 

“There’s not exactly enough room in the city to put Miami on.” Gueira hummed, reminiscing on when he’d use the Burnish armor to cause trouble. Meis looked around the restaurant again, eyes landing back on Gueira. 

“There’s probably enough room in here.” Meis commented. This time Gueira didn’t even try to hold his laughter back. 

“Are you telling me to turn into Miami right now?” Gueira asked, tears forming in his eyes from laughing. There’s no way he’d fit in his chair or at the table in Miami! Hell, he’d probably have the chandelier above them resting on his shoulder!

“Maybe.” Meis smirked, leaning forward, “I love having my big strong man making sure everyone knows I’m taken.” 

“You know you don’t have to flatter me that much.” Gueira snorted, pushing his chair back so he wouldn’t knock the table over when he transformed.

“Are you sure it’s okay?” Gueira asked, “They’ll probably never let us in here again.”

“Let’s have some fun with it then.” Meis winked. 

Gueira was going to marry this man if it was the last thing he ever did. 

Heat swirled around Gueira as he summoned the armor to form around him. The chair below him groaned under the sudden increase of weight, Miami’s massive body much heavier. Meis grinned as people around them stared in awe and horror at the giant creature-looking thing that was now Meis’ date. 

“I love you.” Meis chuckled as Gueira carefully scooted the chair closer. The sight must be ridiculous.

“Your bowtie is crooked.” Meis got up, walking over towards his armor-clad boyfriend. Gueira leaned down, letting Meis adjust his bowtie and give his snout a kiss before taking his seat again.

“Excuse me,” A waitress said, frown on her lips as her hip cocked out to the side, “You can't do that here.”

“My apologizes,” Meis hummed, reaching into his pocket to pull out his wallet. He pulled out a large wad of cash, slamming it on the table. “But we’re paying customers.”

In another rush of heat Meis transformed into his own armor. While much smaller than Miami, Dallas was still large for human standards. 

“Now if you’ll let us get back to our date.” Meis hummed, turning back to his boyfriend.

“I’m calling security.” The waitress said, turning on her heel. 

“Gueira, let’s go!” Meis grabbed Gueira’s hand, pulling him along. The two let their armor turn to ash as they ran through the restaurant and out the doors, both laughing as they moved hand in hand. They continued for a couple blocks, only stopping when out of breath. They hunched over, breathing heavily with grins on their faces. 

“You at least paid for our meal, right?” Gueira asked between breaths.

“Yeah, even left a tip. Didn’t leave the whole stack I laid down though.” Meis grinned, flashing some bills.

“You’re amazing.” Gueira snickered, standing up straight.

“I was just having fun. I wouldn’t screw over the waitress, I know how the industry can be.” 

“Not just that, you gave up a nice restaurant so I would be more comfortable. You’re always looking out for me, others too.” Gueira smiled softly, then awkwardly scratched the back of his head, “That’s kinda cheesy to say out loud.” 

Meis shrugged and walked over, he pulled Gueira into his arms and gave him a flurry of kisses on his neck, making Gueira laugh and squirm in his grip.

“You do it too,” Meis hummed, “Look out for everyone, and me. You’re one of the most caring people I know.” 

Meis laughed when he looked down at Gueira, seeing his face a deep shade of red. It wasn’t hard to make Gueira blush, but this much was more uncommon. 

“Come on, we’re dressed nice, let’s go break some shit at the dump.” Meis hummed, taking Gueira’s hand once again and pulling him along.

“Meis, I’m literally going to marry you.” Gueira grinned, rushing to catch up. 

“Not if I marry you first.” Meis flashed a smile at him. Gueira squeezed his hand happily.

“I’m going to find you a ring at the dump.” Gueira teased. Meis laughed, pulling Gueira closer to him, their bodies bumping into each other as they walked down the sidewalk.

“I’ll still say yes.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
